


Corpsebending the Waterbender

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Guro, Necrophilia, Snuff, Stabbing, navel fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Katara is cornered by Azula and her two friends - who quickly end her life, then proceed to pleasure themselves using her corpse.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Corpsebending the Waterbender

Katara cautiously put foot after foot forward as she walked through the back alleys of the city she was in. She had infiltrated it along with the rest of Team Avatar - but somehow, she had lost track of her friends. She needed to get back to them as soon as possible… But she couldn’t be careless, either. They were in enemy territory now… One false step, and the Fire Nation soldiers would be right on her. Even the disguise she was wearing wasn’t going to make her safe - a red piece of cloth wrapped around her chest, a pair of flowy red pants and a pair of sandals. That outfit left plenty of her skin exposed - most notably, her arms and shoulders, as well as her waist - her navel vulnerable along with a part of her stomach. Her face was still out in the open, though - and if someone who knew her saw her, she’d be in real trouble.

Those worries were very valid, as Katara was soon to find out. As the waterbender peeked from behind another corner, she realized that she had reached one of the main streets. And, as her luck had it, at that exact moment Azula had been walking down it - along with her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Fortunately, Azula herself was looking in another direction at that moment - Katara immediately retreating back behind the wall before the cruel princess had a chance to spot her.

But even if Azula herself didn’t notice her, Mai did. The swoosh of a knife flying towards Katara, only barely missing her head as she hid, was the best proof of that. Immediately turning around, Katara began to flee - her sandals cracking on the stone floor as she ran. The people she pushed through as she ran looked at her with disdain, but she didn’t care. Fighting against Azula’s trio on her own was far too reckless - she needed to get away from them, and fast.

“Did you spot one of those rats, Mai?”

Azula asked as she saw her stoic friend with an outstretched arm, a few more of her daggers in her other hand.

“Yes. It was the waterbender.”

She replied, Azula smirking.

“Let’s chase her down like a rat, then!”

Azula and Mai began to run - Ty Lee taking a moment to realize that the other two were moving.

“We found someone already? Great!”

She called out happily before also dashing off in that same direction - taking but a moment to climb to the roof to chase her more effectively due to her impressive agility.

Katara fled with Azula and Mai in close pursuit - the projectiles flying past her and the occasional bolts of fire making that clear to her. No matter where she went, they were right on her tail. Just running wasn’t gonna cut it - but what else could she do? Hope she would run into some of her friends, then turn things around on her pursuers?

Before long, Katara’s luck had simply run out. As she didn’t know anything about the city’s layout, the Water Tribe girl was simply taking each turn she came across. And now she was face-to-face with a wall - her latest sudden turn having taken her to a dead end.

Turning around, she prepared herself for battle - just hoping that there was enough water nearby for her to draw upon. As Azula and Mai emerged, Katara readied her waterbending. Fortunately, there was a barrel of water nearby. As Mai’s first dagger swung towards her, Katara had the water burst out, smashing the projectile out of the air.

Suddenly, Katara felt a thud behind her. Before she had a chance to react, a fist smacked her in the back. It wasn’t even that strong, just hitting a very precise point. Her entire body felt as if it was falling apart as a result - Katara falling over to the ground, paralyzed. As she fell, she saw Ty Lee standing over her - the braid-wearing girl having employed her chi blocking technique on her to its fullest potential.

“I got her!”

Ty Lee announced happily while doing a celebratory pirouette over Katara’s body. Azula nodded while approaching the girl.

“Good job.”

Mai commented as she, too, walked on - the three of them standing over Katara’s motionless form.

“Where’s the rest, you water pest?”

Azula asked while looking down at Katara - placing one of her feet over Katara’s belly and driving her heel into her stomach. Even if her body was limp, the girl was still able to speak, if only barely. Azula knew that much - and proved her dominance over the woman while demanding information from her.

“Like… I’d tell you… Anything…”

Katara stammered out while looking up at Azula’s face - seeing nothing but seething hatred on it. She didn’t even know where her friends were… But even if she knew, she wouldn’t give that up.

Azula stared down while grinding her heel further into Katara’s belly.

“Right. You’ve been a real pain in the ass for so long… Of course you wouldn’t just play along. But that makes it even better!” Azula clapped her hands together. “I doubt torture would work, either. No need to keep you alive, then. Just killing you will be enough of a victory.”

Katara’s eyes widened in shock. Kill her? What?

“Mai, do the honors.”

Azula asked her friend - and the emotionless woman lowered herself next to Katara’s chest. She took out another dagger - with a blade long and thin. Katara stared at it in confusion as Mai reached for her chest - before stabbing it right below her left boob, slipping right in between two of her ribs. Her mouth opened in shock as her heart was skewered. Her eyes bulged for a moment as a deathly shiver shook her entire body - but having her blood pump be disabled like that immediately took its toll. The waterbender passed on just seconds after - her body going limp permanently.

Azula watched Katara’s final moments closely, paying attention to the Water Tribe girl’s face. The fear and shock in her eyes, the few stray tears pouring down her cheeks… That one dying spasm she could feel through her foot... The pain and disbelief as she was dying… And finally, the sight of life leaving her eyes - all of that was something Azula cherished. A pest she hated, someone who kept standing in her way… Finally dead!

As if just that wasn’t satisfying enough, Katara’s dying breaths were also gratifying sexually. Azula’s cock stirred in her robes - and the fire princess saw no reason not to go for it. Finally removing her foot from Katara’s stomach, Azula pulled her robes open to release her cock - getting down between Katara’s legs. Without words, Mai handed her another knife - which Azula used to slice a hole in Katara’s pants. Right at the front. Below them, Katara was wearing a pair of white panties - though the stain of fresh yellow across them showed that the waterbender had pissed herself as she died.

Slicing through her panties, Azula had finally gained access to Katara’s pussy. She readily thrust in, her cock encompassed by the depths of Katara’s still-warm snatch. Her cock ripped through the Water Tribe girl’s hymen, adding another warm liquid to the ones near her snatch. Her blood leaked down Azula’s prick, eventually mixing in with the piss clinging to her skin above her snatch - Azula enjoying the extra wetness on her tool.

Katara’s pussy was decently tight - and the girl’s natural talents translated to some dampness within her pussy, as well. Azula humped her cock deep into the tight canal of her vagina, enjoying the way it pushed back against her cock - and proceeding at it with quicker and quicker thrusts. Grabbing onto Katara’s hips, the Flame Tribe princess picked up the pace at which she was violating her enemy’s corpse. The satisfaction of abusing her enemy’s carcass like that soothed her soul while the carnal pleasure pleased her body - these two happy sensations intermixing as the firebender went on fucking Katara’s pussy.

Mai watched silently as Katara shivered in front of her - only removing her dagger once the dark-skinned girl had stopped moving. Even if the wound was deep, only a little of the dead girl’s blood was spilled - and most of it was caught by her top. Mai also wiped her weapon into it, cleaning it off Katara’s blood. Once it was clear, the stoic girl put the deadly piece of metal aside - and instead put her hands to use on Katara’s corpse. 

First, Mai reached for Katara’s chest. Even with the wraps covering it, she was able to make out Katara’s tits. Admittedly, they were on the smaller side - but feeling them up was still enjoyable. Mai groped her for a while, her fingers going across Katara’s wraps - and even working some of her fingers into the wound she had opened. They touched directly against Katara’s wounded flesh - even getting to touch directly against her ribs as her fingers were stained with Katara’s blood.

Done with the groping, Mai lifted her now-wet digits to her mouth - and licked Katara’s blood off them. The metallic taste wasn’t so different from the way her weapons would feel against her tongue - but the fact it was blood she herself had drawn let her savor the taste so much more. Once she was done with that, the knife-wielding girl returned her fingers towards Katara’s corpse once more - this time, going for Katara’s stomach. Its flat surface showed some signs of the girl’s physical training - Mai getting to feel her abdominal muscles as she let her fingers crawl across her bare skin.

On the way across Katara’s belly, Mai’s fingertips came across a small dent. It was the result of Azula pressing her heel into it earlier - and somehow, Mai found that artificially-made hole interesting. She dragged her fingertips across it a few times, even trying to force them inside it - first her index finger, and when it couldn’t fit, her pinky. Katara’s skin forced it back right away - but by doing it she was able to feel some of Katara’s muscles more directly.

Once her curiosity with the smaller hole was sated, Mai moved her fingers towards Katara’s belly button - now, entirely on purpose. The small dent was enough for Mai to insert her finger into, especially one that was wet with her saliva - Mai drilling around with her hand as she drove the finger a little deeper in. Katara’s skin and flesh fought back - but it simply wasn’t enough, and Mai was able to tug away at Katara’s navel as much as she wanted to.

After tormenting Katara’s belly button with one finger, Mai decided to slip another one in. She could feel Katara’s flesh stretch as it tried to allow both of her fingers into that tiny hole - with mediocre results. Mai played around with her fingers like that for a moment, before going into a session of wiggling them to the sides rapidly - Katara’s navel being forced even further open. She took advantage of that by slipping a third finger into the stretched-out hole of Katara’s belly button - and then just driving the three fingers in as deep as she could. Katara’s weakened, stretched-out flesh finally gave in - Mai’s finger able to slide a few inches into her belly through her umbilical ring.

Mai removed the other fingers to give the one that went in more room - more and more of her finger enveloped in the cooling-down fibers of Katara’s stomach. Just like when fingering the wound in her chest, the sensation of Katara’s flesh directly pressing against her fingertip was quite fascinating - but there was a specific difference between the two. Her wound was something she had created… But her navel was a perfectly natural hole. Just one Mai had put through some specific touches.

That contrast awakened a new desire in Mai. She began to withdraw her fingers from Katara’s abdomen - but the girl’s navel was wrapped so tightly around her finger that it held her finger back inside. Mai was forced to rip it out - a wet pop sounding out as her digit finally burst free.

Instead, Mai picked up one of her knives. She stabbed it straight into Katara’s navel - piercing through the flesh that proved so resistant to her fingers moments before. She drove it deep in, feeling Katara’s flesh part under her touch. Unlike what she did with her first attack, this time Mai moved the knife around - having it slice more of Katara’s navel open, as well as cutting up the contents of her stomach. Once she was done with slicing away at Katara’s insides, she pulled the weapon out - and returned her fingers to the much larger, bleeding hole. Now, instead of touching Katara’s pristine flesh, she was probing some self-made holes - enjoying the way Katara’s blood colored her fingers as she kept sticking them into the hole she had turned her navel into.

Ty Lee pranced around Katara’s dead body for a moment - watching her friends move forth with their abuse of Katara’s corpse. She knew it was all because of her taking the woman out - and she was happy to see Azula and Mai enjoying themselves because of it. She wanted in on their fun, too! Since Azula was using Katara’s lower body, and Mai was playing with her midsection, there wasn’t much left for Ty Lee. But she was going to make great use of what she had, anyway.

Kneeling down behind Katara’s body, she lifted the dead girl’s head from the ground - and lowered her own head towards it. Like this, she could see the emptiness in the waterbender’s eyes - and she was proud of it. She lifted Katara’s head while bending over further - bringing it directly against her face. She placed a strong kiss across Katara’s dead lips, using her lips and tongue to pry her mouth open - and sending her tongue into Katara’s mouth. She slapped Katara’s tongue around within her mouth as her own tongue touched it - while squashing her lips against Katara’s limp ones as hard as she could.

Eventually, Ty Lee broke the kiss off - and straightened up. She let go of Katara’s head - but only for a moment. After dragging her pants down - and her panties along with them, freeing her slit - she took Katara’s head up again. She shifted forwards, placing her pussy right on top of it - and began grinding her cunt against it. Moving Katara’s head against her cunt, she rubbed her pussy lips across Katara’s open ones - granting herself pleasure by pressing another set of lips together with Katara’s. Moving her pussy against Katara’s face like that, she was able to quickly set herself off - her love juices splashing all over Katara’s dead, slack face. Ty Lee gladly screamed out her release as she came - paying no mind at all that they were out in public, even if the alleyway they were in was deserted at the moment.

Azula herself was not too far behind her servant at that point - smashing her cock into her cunt at a high pace as she neared her climax. A couple more thrusts, and then she came - her hot semen shooting deep into Katara’s snatch. She kept forcing her cock further in throughout her orgasm - spilling more of her seed deeper and deeper into the dead girl’s cunt. Finally, as her climax had subsided, the firebender pulled out - but she wasn’t done with the waterbender’s corpse yet.

Grabbing Mai’s knife again, she continued the cut that let her fuck Katara’s pussy - moving the slice down the crack of Katara’s ass. Pulling the split pieces of cloth apart, Azula was able to expose Katara’s asshole. The small hole of Katara’s untouched anus looked like it’d provide a great challenge - one Azula was glad to take on.

She pressed her cock against it - feeling Katara’s slowly stiffening flesh fight back against her tool. Azula took delight in overpowering the instinctive response of Katara’s body as her sphincter clamped shut. She put enough pressure on it to finally tear through it - rewarded with the access to the incredibly tight hole that was Katara’s rectum. Through more thrusts Azula sheathed her erection inside Katara’s corpse once more - and began fucking the waterbender’s back entrance properly. Grabbing the woman by the hips, she lifted Katara’s legs and let them rest against her arms - lifting her ass from the ground for better access to her asshole.

Mai kept pushing her fingers deeper and deeper into the cut she had opened - until finally, she managed to slide her entire hand into Katara’s belly. At that point, she began feeling around Katara’s guts - weaving her fingers through them, letting their coils wrap themselves around her digits. She moved her hand like that for a while - until finally Mai was fully satisfied with that sensation. Then, she slipped her hand free - a few strands of Katara’s guts slipping out through the hole.

Instead, Mai reached for her tools again. From among them, she fished up a metallic double-ended dildo. Maybe this would be fun? Removing her pants, she inserted one end into her pussy - gasping as the cold shaft entered her body. Then, she climbed right on top of Katara - and lined up the other end of the dildo with the girl’s navel. She slammed it down right into the opening she had created - and, in turn, the dildo moved deeper into her cunt. By pumping down on her sex toy, she’d drive it further into Katara’s belly button and through it into her guts - earning some very pleasant stimulation to her pussy at the same time as well. Bouncing up and down on it, she was using the toy to fuck herself and Katara’s navel at the same time.

Her repeated, systematic bounces continued as Mai showed pretty much no emotions - just moving up and down with an unamused expression on her face. Even the pleasure that began to grow in her abdomen wasn’t enough to get a reaction out of her. Only once Mai had reached a climax, did her face finally shift - for a moment, exhibiting the ultimate pleasure the girl was in. But afterwards, as her cunt juices squirted onto Katara’s belly and down her belly button, her face returned to its default state - the only sign of the girl’s climax the way her body was shaking.

Done with playing with Katara’s face as her climax had finished, Ty Lee moved off the dead girl’s head. But she still had more ideas on how to play with her. She moved over to one of Katara’s sides - opposite the spot Mai had been sitting at. Then, she grabbed Katara’s arm. It was completely limp - the girl’s fingers curled up. Ty Lee moved it towards her pussy - and pressed it against it. By manipulating Katara’s fingers, she was able to take them into her pussy - but she didn’t stop there. Working on it for a while longer, she was even able to take Katara’s entire palm - her cunt able to accommodate it. Then, she began moving Katara’s arm forward and backward - fisting herself with the waterbender’s arm.

Azula kept using Katara’s rectum up until she came. Her hot semen shot deep into the dead girl’s bowels as her dick tensed up against the tight walls of Katara’s ass - walls that fit her cock perfectly. Ty Lee got off with Katara’s arm not too long after - the two women going through their climax at the same time. Mai had come sooner than either of them - but she was content with waiting, too.

Once the three of them were done playing with Katara’s corpse, they all got dressed again. The holes Azula had opened in Katara’s pants weren’t something they could cover up… But the dead girl didn’t deserve that dignity anyways. They took Katara’s corpse with them as they left - showing off Katara’s body to the people they passed on the streets. Katara’s corpse would serve the three of them as a sex toy for at least a few more days - providing her killers with plenty more pleasure.


End file.
